Doctor Who Fanon Adventures/Kingdom of the Daleks
Kingdom of the Daleks is the second episode of DWFA, as the title implies, this has to do with Daleks and kingdoms and bin ban wakka wakka boom bong. Synopsis The Oracle and his new companion arrive at 16th century England and rather than a quick trip, they get to meet (or re-'''meet in the Oracle's case) the most terrifying beings to ever see the light of day... Plot A man is shown unlocking a door in some type of dungeon Man: Ok, it's about time we trashed you, we can't keep some weird "thing" like you in this prison. ???: MAY I HAVE MY LAST WORDS? Man: Sure, as long as it'll stop you from yelling like that. ???: MY LAST WORD SHALL BE... EX-TER-MI-NATE!!! The "mysterious" prisoner shoots the man and kills him. Meanwhile, inside the TARDIS. Oracle: That was a bumpy ride, but I think we're here. The two come out to see they're in a castle, sorrounded by royal guards with flintlocks and spears. Annais: I think we came at the wrong time... -intro sequence plays- Queen Elizabeth I: Who are you and why are you here, intruders. Oracle: Ooh, Fantastic! If it isn't Queen Lizzy the first! Long time no see. Queen Elizabeth I: I have no idea what you mean. Oracle: How could I be so silly, nearly forgot that I got a brand new face since last time we met, you probably know me by a variation of my fake name "Sir Markus III of the kingdom of Gallifrey" Annais: So, you know Queen Elizabeth I? Oracle: Long, long story, making it short: I got a "portable TARDIS" and wanted to try it out going to the moon in 1969, so I could watch the landing up-close, but it broke in the last second and sent me to 16th century England where I met QE and kind of maybe sort of not really accidentally got into a relationship with her, I teleported back home when she asked to marry me... Queen Elizabeth I: You know, the proposal is still up. Oracle: No time for jibber jabber, I know there is something going on and you should just tell me. Queen Elizabeth I: I think you're correct, I fear my kingdom is under attack by something truly deadly. Guards, put my gown away and leave it somewhere clean. You two, follow me. Annais: Whatever you say, your highness. Liz: Until this is over, you can skip formalities and just call me Liz. Annais: Whatever you say, Liz. Liz: Ok then, come along to the secret chamber. The cushions on the throne turn into a type of carpet leading to a staircase leading downwards, and our protagonists descend into the chamber. Liz: I should turn on the lights, not even my greatest enemies deserve this type of darkness. The lights are turned on from a sort of control console and apparently the chamber is the inside of a crashed spaceship Oracle: Im-freaking-possible.... Liz: You can guess that this isn't a chamber built by any person in this time period, this is a crashed spaceship. Who owned it before it fell, I have no idea. But what I do know, is that this screen can be used to see recordings from secret cameras. Annais: How can she know all that stuff? Oracle: Remember that story with the portable TARDIS and dating the queen of England? I may have changed it all a tiny bit by kinda telling her about stuff that didn't exist yet... Anyways, this place has a lot of wreckage. Liz: What scares me is the images that were recorded, take a look. The first recording plays and it shows a couple walking around at night before they are attacked by a "mysterious" being and dragged away. Liz: We have another recording that may give us a small hint to what is attacking us. The next recording shows the gates to the castle guarded by guards (duh) and suddenly one of them is attacked by another "mysterious" being. Guard: Stop! Don't move. ???: OUT OF MY WAY HUMAN, RUN OR YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED. The guard sounds a horn to call other guards, causing the "mysterious" being to run away. Oracle: Wait, can you play that things voice again? Liz: Sure, sweetie. dniweR(Rewind) ???: OUT OF MY WAY HUMAN, RUN OR YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED. Oracle: Oh no... Please don't tell me it is what I think it is.... Annais: What is it? Oracle: We're dealing with every time lord's worst nightmare.... Annais: Well, are you gonna say what it is or are you gonna keep building up some mystery? Oracle: Liz, I can easily say that our problem is bigger than rats, thieves or demons, we're dealing with the Daleks. -le scene cut- Eternal Dalek: DALEKS, TONIGHT WE STOP BEING SCAREDY RATS RUNNING AROUND IN THE SHADOWS AND WE ATTACK THE HUMANS THAT ARE COWERING OUTSIDE. Daleks: HUMANS SHALL BE DESTROYED. Eternal Dalek: TONIGHT, HUMANS ARE EXTERMINATED AND EARTH SHALL BE KNOWN AS "NEW SKARO" Daleks: GLORY TO NEW SKARO. Eternal Dalek: THE END OF HUMANITY IS NEAR, SO IS THE RISE OF THE NEW DALEK EMPIRE, LONG LIVE THE DALEK EMPIRE! Daleks: DEATH TO HUMANITY, LONG LIVE THE DALEKS! DEATH TO HUMANITY, LONG LIVE THE DALEKS! DEATH TO HUMANITY, LONG LIVE THE DALEKS! DEATH TO HUMANITY, LONG LIVE THE DALEKS! Eternal Dalek: DEATH TO HUMANITY, LONG LIVE THE DALEKS! -le scene cut- Liz: Daleks? You never told me anything about them. Oracle: Daleks are the most feared beings in the universe, they come from the planet Skaro and they believe that everything that isn't like them should be exterminated, they attacked my planet during the Last Great Time War, millions have died because of these giant trash cans. Liz: Should we prepare for battle? Oracle: There is no way we'll win, they are armored, their invisible shields melt every bullet that is close to them and their laser kills everything and everyone in one hit. Liz: Who said we'd use bullets? I was thinking of something more round, and bigger and heavier. Annais: Let me guess, your idea is to destroy the Daleks with cannon balls? Well, that could work.... -le 3rd scene cut- Dalek Soldier: MASTER, WE HAVE LOCATED THE TIME LORD. Supreme Dalek: GOOD, WE CAN PREPARE FOR THE INVASION, WE WILL DESTROY HUMANITY AND DALEKS WILL BE THE LORDS OF PLANET EARTH. -le 4th scene cut- The three protagonist climb back to the throne room and Queen Elizabeth warns the guards and knights that they are starting a battle against the Daleks. Oracle: So, what now? Do we just wait until they're here and shoot cannon balls at their ships? Liz: Any better ideas? Oracle: Good point... -le 5th f-ing scene cut- Guard: Get ready, they'll be coming at any time. Dalek Commander: ONCE WE BEGIN THE ATTACK, THEY CAN STRIKE BACK AT ANY TIME. Guard: Be prepared for the battle. Dalek Commander: BE PREPARED FOR THE END OF HUMANS. Guard: Here they come! Supreme Dalek: ATTACK!!! The Dalek saucers and Dalek Warship begin to come down. Do the guards stand a chance? Is this really the end of humanity? Find out in the next episode of Dragon Ball Z, I mean, Doctor Who Fanon Adventures. '''TO BE CONTINUED -credits play and you notice this was really, really short- Category:Stories featuring Daleks Category:Stories featuring Time Lords